


The Weight Of Rubble

by Keenir



Series: Writing a fluffy Sifki story [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Frigga's POV, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga knows she has a decision to make.  But for now, she watches the children sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight Of Rubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metalshell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Metalshell).



**Location:  Guesting Home, Utgard, in the Realm of Jotunheimr:**

I know it could be for any reason.  It could be Sif saw the husky build of Thor, vs the lanky build of Loki, and chose based upon that.  It could be that she had been building a stronger friendship with Loki before Galactus forced our flight.  She could just as easily have flipped a coin or something equally arcane.

"Lady Frigga," Skadi says to me.   A signal honor, I should think, to be the ward of one of Jotunheimr's greatest living Generals.  Or was she chosen because she stands a head shorter than I do?  Or because she and Heimdall were once involved, making her, in a way, family.

My son Loki lies belly-down asleep on his bed here in the residence granted to us by Laufey and the Jotunthinga.  Sif lies draped across him, some degrees away from being a right angle, but closer to that than overlap.

They're so small.  Even Thor, asleep one room away from this room. 

It wasn't even a full century ago that Odin brought the infants Loki and Thor to me, and I welcomed them and was their mother in all but birthing.  Thor's mother - my predecessor - is dead and gone now; I can only wonder as to Loki's.  Or Sif's.

"Lady Frigga," she says, more insistent, "Laufey asks that you answer the Jotunthinga's request."

"I will appear before the Thinga, General," I answer her.  No doubt they want to ask me more about Galactus' attack on Asgard.  Or about who I brought with me and why them, out of all my kingdom.  Laufey presides over their military, what is left of it; the Jotunthinga has a civil power the Aesthinga and Vanthinga have not enjoyed in millenia.  "I ask your patience: I am a mother, and I am watching over nearly all that is left to me."

I don't turn to see what expression Skadi wears now, but by the sound of her words, it is a smile: "That is one of allowable reasons for delay, Lady Frigga."  A proud smile, I think.

Sif rolls off Loki onto the flatness of the bed.

In response, Loki curls and inchworms his way around until he and Sif are lying beside one another...smelling one another's feet.  And still slumbering soundly.

"I shouldn't stall," I resolve, and motion for Skadi to lead the way.

As she does so, Loki begins to whistle in his sleep.  He's done that on many nights back in Asgard.

Sif mutters something without waking.

And I smile.  Asgard may be naught more than rubble where a world sat before it was devoured...but they shall be okay.

 


End file.
